Blind Faith
by BurnThoseEyesBlue
Summary: Accidents happen, one the turtles never thought possible occurring to their family, and it causes them to learn to cope and change in ways they never thought they'd have to.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow... bet you thought I was never going to post in this fandom again, huh? In all honesty, I was cleaning out my attic and found this _huge_ stack of fanfiction ideas, stories, and notes from my middle school years tucked up under some old books. Let me tell you, it was a major blast from the past. **

**This was one of the stories I found. It's completed, one of the only multi-chapter stories I actually did finish, with about 28 chapters. It's in all of my 8th grade, enthusiastic writing glory. The date I finished it? 3/11/13. Over 4 years ago.**

 **I'm posting it in attempts to digitilize everything before I move in to college in less than three weeks. Crazy, right? How time flies. Maybe, if you used to read my stories back then, you'll enjoy it. Or even if you're stumbling upon my work for the first time, you will too. Regardless, I hope you give it a shot. There will be very frequent updates, every time I finish typing up a chapter.**

 **Two last notes - one, I don't own anything. Two, everything you see below is the same as how I found it. Same characterization, dialogue, whatever. The only thing I am fixing is spelling and grammar.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"How many times do we have to defeat these guys until they stop coming back?" Mikey whined, kicking a Kraang droid while shell to shell with Raph.

Raph gutted a bot in half and rolled his eyes. "Until they're all dead!" he spit, quickly ducking to avoid another attack.

"So encouraging," Donnie snarked from the other side of the alleyway. Raph shot him a glare, and Leo rolled his eyes.

"Can we focus, please?" Leo said, and lifted his katanas higher, sending sparks flying as it crashed against the face of a robot. Its friends were not happy about that, and a swarm of them pushed Leo and Donnie back and back, knocking up to the shells of their brothers.

"Hey!" Mikey cried, elbowing Leo's shell when he accidentally knocked him off his balance. He raised his nunchucks, pressing back to back against his brothers, but tripped on a ripped off Kraang arm - Raph's handiwork. He grunted and stumbled forward, not raising his chucks fast enough and getting a neat slice on his arms.

"Mikey!" Donnie said, looking over his shoulder worriedly. He turned to run to his brother, but two droids stepped up to him, beeping menacingly. "Raph, help him!"

Raph, hearing Donnie's cry, launched himself up and into the air in front of Mikey. "Gotcha!" he sneered, raking his sai through the bots. He turned to face Mikey, who had clamped a hand over his arm, looking a little nauseous at the blood oozing through his fingers. Raph smirked, not paying attention behind him.

A Kraang picked up a severed rod from what looked like a leg of a fallen comrade, and Mikey looked past Raph with a gasp. From here on, everything moved in slo-mo for him. The Kraang reared back like a baseball player, smacking the back of Raph's head with a sickening thunk.

Raph seemed to crumple like a sheet of paper. The smirk on his face froze, then changed to what looked like an odd mix of utter shock and disbelief as he fell. He locked eyes with Mikey as he hit the ground, eyelids fluttering closed. That was the last thing he saw.

"No!" Mikey yelled, and Leo and Donnie looked over in horror, the light of what just happened dawning in their eyes.

"RAPH!" Leo cried out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! The previous author's notes were so long, I won't have many others in the rest of the story. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

"Raph!" Leo gasped, eyes widening. He elbowed his brother in the plastron. "Donnie! Take him back to the lair!" Mikey had done quick work on the Kraang behind him, and Donnie stumbled forward to press two fingers to Raph's neck. Leo turned around, narrowing his eyes and lifting his katana at eye level. "I'll finish up here." He would, and he'd go help Raph. All he saw before him was Raph's still figure, and the edges of his vision blurred red as he took down Kraang after Kraang. With one final swipe, he cut down the last remaining droid and panted. He sheathed his katanas and turned to face his brothers.

"He's still breathing," Donnie sighed in relief, and Leo felt some of the tension drain from his shoulders. Mikey let out a shuddering sigh and sank down by Donnie, who slung his bo across his back and bent down to lift Raph up. "I don't want to move him, but we're going to have to. Mikey, grab his legs." With a grunt, he and Mikey lifted Raph up, and Mikey let out a gasp, arms straining under his weight.

"Shell, how much does he weigh?" Mikey complained, and Donnie snorted.

"Not the time, Mikey," Leo said, and he stepped forward to support Raph's midsection. Slowly, they made their way down to their favorite manhole cover. Leo briefly let go to move it to the side and helped drop Raph down to Donnie and Mikey waiting below, careful to support his head. With a final peek at the street around them, Leo dragged the cover back, satisfied that they weren't seen.

They resumed the same positions as before and sloshed down the tunnel, careful not to jerk Raph around. Leo briefly looked up at one point and saw Mikey's crestfallen face as he stared down at Raph.

"Mikey," Leo said, and his youngest brother looked up. "He'll be okay, you'll see. It's Raph." Mikey didn't look convinced, and Leo shot Donnie a pointed look. "Right, Donnie?"

"Right," Donnie said, forcing a smile, but when Mikey looked down, he slightly shook his head, a worried look in his eyes, and Leo felt the familiar curl of dread pool in his stomach. He leaned closer to Leo and whispered, "He hasn't woken up yet, or shown any signs that he will soon; I don't know how bad his head injury was. We shouldn't have moved him."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Leo whispered back, and Donnie ducked his head away when Mikey looked over at them suspiciously.

"I hope so," he said at a normal volume, and Mikey swallowed.

 _He's gotta be,_ Leo thought. _He's just gotta._

* * *

 **R &R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters! Bonus.**

* * *

Splinter had been waiting patiently in the den. When he was alone, it was a much more comfortable place to meditate, and it put him in the center of their home. When he heard footsteps and hushed whispers growing closer and closer, his ears twitched, and he opened his eyes. He could recognize three of the sets of footsteps... now where was Raphael's?

He stood up sharply as his weary sons all stumbled in, all supporting Raphael. Immediately, Splinter feared the worse, and his ears flattened against the sides of his head. He rushed forward and placed a hand in the center of Raphael's plastron, feeling the steady rise and fall of his breathing. He sighed in relief. "Come, lay him down over here." He helped his sons lower Raphael onto the couch and rested a hand on his forehead.

"He got hit in the back of the head," Leo explained.

"It was my fault," Mikey whispered, dejected, and it was at that point that Splinter noticed the dried blood caking Mikey's arm.

"Donatello, will you retrieve the first aid kit? I need to treat Michelangelo's wound." Donnie nodded and went off to his lab, coming back with their makeshift kit.

"Do you mind if I start checking Raph?" Donnie asked as Splinter opened the kit. "I have more tools in the lab." Splinter nodded, waving a hand, and Donnie motioned for Leo to pick up Raph's legs. Grunting, they carried him into Donnie's lab and disappeared from sight.

Splinter went to work on cleaning Mikey's arm, swiping Neosporin across the scratch and wrapping it up with gauze. Mikey sat, shoulders hunched, staring off vacantly in the direction of the lab.

"Do not blame yourself, Michelangelo," Splinter said, and Mikey ducked his head, shaking it.

"I just hope Raph's going to be okay," Mikey said, and he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. Splinter didn't say anything else, just packed up the tool kit and walked off to go talk to Donnie. Mikey sat back and curled his legs underneath him, resting his head against the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and silently prayed that when he woke in the morning, Raph would be okay.

* * *

 **Yes, I promise Raph will be waking up in the next chapter. R &R. **


	4. Chapter 4

Donnie slipped out of his lab and fell back on the couch. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, sighing. Leo followed him, sitting down gently next to Mikey's sleeping figure. Splinter turned to face them.

"Well, Donatello?" he said, and Leo's eye ridges raised in anticipation.

Donnie sighed and put his hand down, exhaustion etched into every line on his face. "He'll probably wake up in the morning; Leo and I braced his head so he wouldn't hurt it further in the night. I'm assuming he has a concussion, but until he wakes we won't know what other problems there'll be."

"A concussion?" Leo repeated, crinkling his nose. "I've had one before. They're painful, but it went away."

"Yeah, well, you weren't hit in the back of the head with a metal leg by a robot," Donnie shot back, and Leo lowered his eyes.

"We will see in the morning," Splinter said. "I need to go meditate on this matter. Good night, my sons." And with that, Splinter left them alone in the living room.

"I'll check on Raph again soon," Donnie said with a yawn. "Just let me rest for a few minutes." Leo watched, amused, as Donnie instantly laid his head back and fell asleep.

It wasn't long before Leo did too.

* * *

"Leo, Leo!" A familiar voice crooned in his ear, and Leo clenched his eyes tighter shut, turning away from the noise. "Wakey wakey."

Groaning, Leo opened his eyes to see Mikey's blue one mere inches from his face.

"Gah!" Leo exclaimed, pushing Mikey back and sending him falling on his shell. At the noise, Donnie jolted and woke up with a snort. He rubbed his head wearily, shooting a look at Leo.

"I had the weirdest dream last night," Mikey said, continuing from the ground like nothing had happened. "We were topside fighting the Kraang, and my arm got cut, and Raph got hit, and-" Mikey lifted his arm as if to show off his dream wound, slowly coming to a stop. His shoulders drooped, and he looked up at his brothers with big sad eyes. "That wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No," Leo said. "It wasn't." He turned towards Donnie. "Has he woken up yet?"

"I wouldn't know," Donnie said. "I woke up after you did." Leo rolled his eyes; Donnie was always grumpy in the morning until he had his daily cup of coffee. Stretching, he got to his feet and headed towards Raph's room. With one last blink at Leo, Mikey scrambled to his feet and scampered after him.

Donnie opened the door to the lab quietly, carefully flicking on the light. He tiptoed over to the makeshift cot, where Raph was still sleeping. Probing softly, he felt a large bump on the back of his head, and from over his shoulder Mikey winced sympathetically.

Leo walked in after him and came to a stop at the foot of the bed, expression unreasonable. It was always a shock to him at how peaceful Raph looked while he slept; it was the one time he wasn't scowling.

"It'll be soon," Donnie said, and Leo nodded, turning to leave.

"I'll go tell Master Splinter."

Donnie turned away too, grabbing Mikey's arm. "Come on," he said, tugging his younger brother along. "Staring at him won't make him wake up faster."

* * *

The turtle clan held their breath for two days as they waited for Raph to wake up.

"I thought you said soon," Mikey had said, flashing Donnie a baleful look at one of Raph's check ups.

It had hit them hard, with Raph temporarily out of commission. The lair was a lot quieter without him tag-teaming on Mikey's pranks, without his and Leo's arguments, and without his and Donnie's discussions on cars and motorcycles.

Donnie couldn't concentrate on anything. He ran all over trying to busy himself with checking on Raph, making sure everything look okay. Splinter had barely come out of the dojo, Leo by his side. Mikey tried not to leave Raph's; he'd been affected the most.

It was late afternoon on the second day when the others heard Mikey give off a shrill cry and all came tumbling head over heels towards the lab.

"He's waking up!" Mikey cried out as the rest of his family crowded the cot.

Raph was stirring, moving around. He yawned and winced, and one of his hands reached up to touch the back of his head. Donnie held his breath, and Mikey was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Raph?" Mikey said.

Raph's fluorescent green eyes flew open.

* * *

 **Haha, I said Raph would wake up this chapter, not that you'd find out what happened. Anyone got any ideas?**

 **R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

Raph's fluorescent green eyes flew open.

Darkness. Nothing. He could see absolutely nothing. Maybe Donnie had kept the lights off for him, or maybe it was just a dream; after all, his head was still throbbing.

He stretched against, feeling his neck pop, and he rubbed his eyes and blinked.

"Raph?" he heard Leo call out, and he turned his head in that direction. "How are you feeling?" Raph struggled to find the face to the voice, but still he saw nothing.

"Leo?" Raph said, voice cracking and hoarse from disuse. "Where are you? I can't see anything?"

"Raph?" Donnie's voice rang out next. "What do you mean, you can't see anything? The lights are on."

Raph shook his head, and he started to feel his heartbeat quicken. "There's nothing here! It's all dark and black and it's like there's a blindfold over my eyes." He could hear Donnie's sharp intake of breath, but he was distracted from saying something else when someone laid a hand on his arm.

"Raph?" Mikey said, sounding unsure. "Come on, this isn't funny."

"I ain't laughing!" Raph spat, and he could feel Splinter rest a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. He tried to sit up and felt four pairs of hands attempt to push him back down.

"Don't move yet, okay, Raph?" he heard Donnie say, but his voice sounded distant. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Raph squinted and shrugged. Donnie sighed. "Okay, tell me when I flick the flashlight on." Again, Raph shook his head, feeling his stomach drop out.

Donnie had known what was wrong the moment Raph had woken up, he just wanted to test it. He knew something was off by the unfocused gaze of his eyes, no matter where he turned his head.

Raph reached out and grabbed Donnie's arm, yanking him closer to his face. Raph could feel Donnie's hot breath against his cheek, and he gritted his teeth.

"Tell me it's not permanent," he growled, and he felt someone try to pry off his fingers.

"Raph," Donnie said calmly, "let go of me. I don't know yet." Raph pushed Donnie away, and he listened to him clear his throat.

"What's permanent?" Mikey said, sounding scared, and Leo made a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat.

"He can't see," Donnie said, and Raph closed his eyes and turned his face away. "He's blind."

* * *

 **Yep, several of y'all guessed right. It was in the title, after all. :)**

 **R &R! **


	6. Chapter 6

The silence was defeaning.

"What?" Mikey said, the news not fully sinking in. Splinter's ears drooped, and he bowed his head. Leo took a step closer to Raph and narrowed his eyes; after Donnie had pointed it out, he could see how Raph's gaze was so unfocused.

"I don't think it's reversible," Donnie whispered. "If it was, I wouldn't even have the tools necessary for surgery. The blow must have damaged your occipital lobe. It's brain damage; I don't know what I can do."

Raph laid there, letting the awful news echo in his mind. _You're blind, Raph. You're blind..._ Raph felt a lump in his throat, and no amount of swallowing could push it down.

 _"_ But Sensei, how can I be a ninja now?" Raph tried to turn towards Splinter, but he ended up facing more towards Leo.

Splinter looked down at his son with great sadness. "I do not know, my son. A ninja must use all five senses."

Mikey let out a little gasp, and he backed away, shaking his head wildly.

"NO!" Raph roared, sitting up in a huge rush. He struggled to push himself up, hands stretched out in front of him, and he felt around for fur. "But I have to be a ninja! Fighting - that's 's all I'm good at! It's what I've trained my whole life be!" Splinter put his paw on Raph's head, a silent promise in it, but he remained silent. Raph continued on with his tirade. "What about the Kraang? How am I supposed to fight with you guys? Leo! Come on! Donnie! Tell him!" When Raph heard nothing but silence, he grew even angrier. "Come ON!" he yelled, and he threw his feet over the side of the cot to try and stand.

"No, Raph! You need to stay here to heal!" Donnie tried to push Raph back in bed, but he resisted. "A little help here, Leo!" Leo stepped closer to try and push Raph down again.

"Let me go!" Raph roared, and he fought even harder to get up.

Donnie groaned, especially when he saw Mikey peek back in at all the commotion. With a knowing look at Splinter, he went off to go out with Mikey, leaving Donnie and Leo alone. "I didn't want to do this, bro," Donnie said, and he stepped back and fumbled for the tranquilizer he prepared earlier, just in case something like this did happen.

Leo, now alone, struggled even harder against Raph. "Hurry up, Donnie!" he hissed, and Donnie raced back over, sticking the needle into Raph's bicep without a word of warning.

Raph cursed and fumbled for the syringe, yanking it out and throwing it down, but immediately his movements were getting slower and jerkier; the sedative was kicking in. His eyes slipped back shut, and Leo sat back with a sigh. He and Donnie exchanged a look, and Donnie waved a hand towards his brother.

"Come on, let's do some research," he said, and Leo followed him over to his computer.

* * *

 **The occipital lobe, in case you didn't know, is one of four major lobes in the brain, and it is the one responsible for your vision.**

 **R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heh, sorry for the lack of update for the past few days or so, y'all. It's been hectic. I promise this story will be finished though, don't worry.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Sniffling, Mikey crawled into his favorite hiding spot he'd had out since he was a tot. This little nook through a crack in the dojo's ceiling has proven to be an excellent place to go whenever he wanted to be alone, or you know, when he was hiding from Raph. Right now was the perfect time to stay there.

Barely holding back tears, he climbed in and curled up, knees tucked into his plastron. The wall burst, and all the tears he'd refused to shed in front of Raph broke free; he didn't deserve to cry - only Raph did. He cried for his brother, for the fact that he was still alive, for his newfound disability, and for the way life would be from here on out. He cried silently until he could cry no more.

 _How's Raph supposed to be a ninja now?_ Mikey thought, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. _How would they fight? They were a team, it wouldn't be right to just have the three of them..._ So lost in thought, he didn't even hear Leo calling out his name.

"Mikey? Are you in here? Hello?" Mikey stayed put in the nook, but he put his eye up to the crack. Leo was standing in the middle of the dojo, trying to peer around training supplies to see if he was alone. Assuming he was, Leo heaved a sigh, shoulders slumping. He walked over to the weapons wall and traced the hilt of his katanas.

Practicing katas had always been soothing to Leo, Mikey noticed with a trace of amusement. It's one of the ways he and Raph were so similar, even if neither would ever admit it. Mikey watched in awe as Leo gritted his teeth and went through kata after kata, face devoid of emotion.

With a final cry, Leo finished up the last one, and he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He put his swords back up on the wall and aimlessly meandered around the dojo, lightly touching whatever passed in front. He came to a stop in front of Raph's punching bags and picked up the gloves.

Leo could remember when Splinter had brought home Raph's punching bag for the first time. Torn up and holey, taken from a dumpster out of an old studio, he gave it to Raph. Raph spent the next month patiently sewing it up and stuffing it to use. That was Raph's therapy. Leo shook his head to clear his mind. He put the gloves on and took a ready stance, fists pulled back.

"No!" he heard someone call out, and Leo looked up, startled, as Mikey leaped down front of the ceiling in front of him. "That's Raph's! You can't use it!" Leo allowed Mikey to rip Raph's gloves off with a bemused sort of feeling.

"Mikey," Leo said soothingly. "It's okay; Raph's sometimes let me use it before. I was just trying to loosen up a bit." He glanced up at the ceiling and back down to Mikey, who was still heaving and holding Raph's gloves with a wild look of betrayal in his eyes. "Uh, how long have you been watching me? Wait a minute, is this where you always hid in hide in seek?! No wonder you always won."

Mikey ignored his questions and pitiful attempts to lighten the mood by gently setting the gloves at the foot of the bag. "I don't think you should use Raph's punching bag until he's able to use it first," he said, matter of factly, and Leo sighed. He took in Mikey's red and puffy eyes, the tear stains on his bandana, and he gave in, nodding. Mikey relaxed visibly, shoulders slumping in relief, and he stepped forward to grab Leo's arm. "Come on," he said. "Let's get out of here."

 **R &R! **


	8. Chapter 8

Donnie and Splinter looked up curiously when Mikey and Leo walked back in to the living room. Tugging on Leo's arm again, Mikey pulled him over and sat down in front of his family, his normally cheerful face uncharacteristically downcast.

"We need to talk," Mikey said seriously, swallowing audibly. His shoulders slumped, and he looked like he may cry. Splinter's ears perked up, and Donnie gently closed his laptop lid, exchanging confused looks with Leo over Mikey's head.

"Is it your arm?" Donnie asked, fingers twitching as if he wanted to reach out and examine his scratch. "Do I need to see if it needs stitches?"

Mikey blinked, looking down at his arm as if he'd forgotten all about it. "What? No!" Donnie raised an eye ridge, and Mikey blinked rapidly. "It's my fault that Raph's now... well, you know..." Leo turned his gaze sharply away, not surprised in the slightest that Mikey was bringing it up now.

"Your fault?" Splinter repeated. "How, my son?"

"It's really not, Mikey," Leo said, and Donnie nodded, brow furrowed in agreement.

"But it is!" Mikey exclaimed, heaving a great sigh of sadness and despair. "He was defending me! I was the one who distracted him; that's why he wasn't paying attention!" His stomach rolled uneasily as the image of Raph slowly crumpling flashed in front of his eyes.

"It's not your fault," Donnie said gently. "It's the Kraang's. Were you the one that hit him in the head?"

Mikey shook his head vehemently. "No, but-"

Leo jerked his head in Donnie's direction, interrupting his protest. "Then you didn't do it."

Mikey turned his gaze to Splinter, who leaned forward to pat his knee. "I agree with your brothers, Michelangelo. Your brother would have done anything to protect you, no matter the cost."

Leo nudged his brother's shell. "See?" he said, teasing. "When Sensei says it, you know it's true."

"I guess," Mikey said. He did feel a bit better now, and the others could tell. His shoulders loosened up some, and the spark was back in his eyes.

"Come on," Donnie said, standing up and stretching. "Let's go eat."

"Do we have any pizza?" Mikey asked hopefully.

Donnie scoffed. "Of course we do."

Meanwhile, Raph slowly blinked awake in the other room. It was still dark, and he felt the familiar bitter edge rise up in his gut. He could hear his brothers laughing in the other room - especially Mikey - and felt his stomach growl. He had no idea how long it had been since he'd eaten, and he was _starving._ He slowly swung his feet over the side of the bed, gently finding the floor and pushing himself into a standing position. His legs were wobbly, and he almost fell over. Hands outstretched, he fumbled his way to the wall and traced his way to the door. His fingers grazed over what felt like the doorknob, and he swung it open, using the doorframe for support.

The laughter tapered off, and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Raph?"

* * *

 **R &R, as always! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope y'all didn't think I forgot about this fic either!**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Mikey?" Raph's voice cracked embarrassingly, and he cleared his throat. "Are you okay?" Raph's head swiveled back and forth, as if he was looking for Mikey, but as Mikey got up to go over to him, his shoulders slumped at the look of his unfocused gaze.

Mikey was too choked up to even speak. He went up and pulled Raph into a shell-cracking hug. Raph stiffened at the unforeseen touch, but gave him a brief one armed hug back, relishing in the touch. He slid his arm down, but Mikey was still gripping around his waist. Raph tried pushing him away, but Mikey wouldn't budge.

"Mikey," Raph said. Mikey didn't move. "Mikey!" Raph said again, annoyed. He shoved Mikey away harder, stumbling a bit. In a flash, Donnie was up and steadying him, and Raph yanked his arm away, too. "I'm fine," he said. "Don't coddle me."

Donnie raised his hands in a defensive position, but on realizing Raph couldn't see it, cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh, gotcha."

"Mikey made us order a pizza," Leo said, trying to break the awkward silence.

Raph sniffed the air. "Jellybean?" he said with disgust. Leo made a retching noise, and Raph laughed.

"Hey!" Mikey exclaimed, still looking butthurt at Raph pushing him away.

"Give me a slice," Raph said, holding out a hand.

"Uh uh," Leo said, shaking the pizza box. "Come and get it."

Raph narrowed his eyes, and slowly sticking one foot out in front of the other, made it to the couch without tripping. Pleased with himself, he plopped down, misjudging the distance and accidentally sitting half on Leo's lap and half on the open pizza box. "Oh, sh-" he started to say, cutting off rapidly when Splinter cleared his throat pointedly.

"I mean shell, of course," Raph said, wiping grease off of his shell. He grinned, unabashed.

"I am sure," Splinter said, unamused with his son's foul language. "Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, it is time for training." He stood up, avoiding meeting his sons' wide eyed stares.

"But Sensei," Raph said, face suddenly blank. "I can still-"

"You are still recovering, Raphael. Correct, Donatello?"

Donnie's eyes grew wide. "I-"

Splinter shook his head. "Not today, my son. Rest." To the others, he gave a brief "Five minutes" and walked off towards the dojo.

Raph slumped down on the couch, chin resting in his hand glumly. "What am I supposed to do then?" he snapped, and his brothers shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't want to train without you," Mikey said quietly.

"Same here," Donnie admitted.

"Whose shell am I supposed to wax when you're not there?" Leo said teasingly, watching the longing flash across Raph's face.

"You wish," Raph sneered back.

Leo laid a hand briefly on Raph's shoulder. "You'll be back soon enough," he lied, trying to avoid the guilty look in Donnie's eyes.

* * *

 **R &R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now that it's summer break, I have a little bit more time to upload. Thoughts are in italics, as per usual. Enjoy!**

* * *

After many redirectionings of Raph, the turtles all ended up in the dojo. Raph sat quietly with his shell against the wall. He listened to every word his brothers said, and which each fight, kick, and punch, he grew more and more envious.

 _Why did I have to go blind?_ Raph thought bitterly, curling his hands into fists. _Why me? They need me; I'm the best fighter there is!_

He got so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice Splinter in front of him until he shook him lightly, jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Raphael?"

"Sorry, Sensei," Raph apologized, exhaling a deep breath to try and calm himself down; this wasn't Splinter's fault. "I was just... thinking." He paused, and not hearing his brothers, asked where they were.

Splinter hesitated a moment. "I believe they just left for patrol," he said carefully. Raph's shoulders sagged dejectedly.

"Did they just leave? I can catch up." He started to get to his feet, but Splinter rested a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place.

"No, Raphael." Splinter said it gently enough, but it still caused the familiar swell of frustration to bubble back up in his chest.

"Why not?" he snapped, shrugging Splinter's hand off of him.

"You know why, my son. You are still healing. You have not even begun to train with your new disability. You do not know your new limits. You could get hurt again, or even killed. It is a bad idea, and you know it, too."

Raph did know it; he just didn't like it.

"Why did this happen? Why me!? I can't even remember what happened to get me like this. I just... woke up and-" he trailed off, shoulders slumping again.

Splinter paused for a moment. "You do not remember what happened to you?"

Raph shook his head. "Donnie said I got hit in the back of the head."

"I believe the Kraang attacked you on patrol, and you were injured defending your brothers."

Raph narrowed his eyes. "I was defending them? Alright, who did I save?"

Splinter sighed, knowing that Raphael would find out eventually. "Michelangelo."

* * *

 **Be sure to R &R, especially if you want a quick update! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter! I know it's soon, but I recently read _Fangirl_ and _Carry On_ by Rainbow Rowell and was inspired.**

 **In addition, this chapter is dedicated to Raphaelfangirl4real who was incredibly diligent in reviewing most every chapter I've posted! Thanks!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Laughing and joking, Mikey, Leo, and Donnie tumbled into the lair, pushing on one another's shoulders and knocking into each other. Donnie noticed Raph first and promptly elbowed Leo, who shot up and yanked on Mikey's arm. Pretty soon no laughter was left, and the three turtles were staring at their angry brother in silence.

Raph was sitting on the couch in the living room, arms crossed, and a look like thunder on his face. He was facing their direction, and Mikey could practically see the smoke billowing out of his ears. He shrank down behind Leo a little bit.

"Uh, Raph?" Donnie said. "You good?"

"We tried to get Sensei to let you join us, but he wouldn't allow it," Leo said quietly. "Today, at least. We're working on him." He and Donnie exchanged a knowing look.

"That's not what I'm angry about, Leo," Raph sneered. It came out scarily calm, which was so unlike Raph's usual temper that it unnerved all three of his brothers immediately. "Were you even going to tell me about what happened?" Mikey immediately slunk down before Leo even more, and Raph sneered again. "I bet not."

"Uh, of course we were," Leo said. He looked at Donnie pleadingly for help.

"Just... a long time from now..." Donnie said quietly.

"Liar!" Raph spat. Donnie gulped, and Raph stood up, using Splinter's cane to help him stomp over and make sure nothing was in his way. He got nose to nose with Leo, who stood there as calmly as he could. Mikey shrunk back even more. "You were going to tell me, right, Mikey?" Now he was just being sarcastic, and Mikey was frozen in fear.

"Raph," Leo said firmly, "I think you need to go calm down-"

"No!" Raph yelled, thumping the cane on the ground. "It's all his fault. He's the one who couldn't protect himself well enough so I wouldn't have had to jump in!"

"Raph!" Leo said, abashed. Donnie's jaw dropped.

Mikey shook his head, tears already welling up in his eyes. "No, I didn't mean to- it's not my- I'm sor-"

"Sorry isn't good enough," Raph said, already speaking in that eerie calm angry voice of his. "I hate you. I wish you were the one who was blind now." And with that, he knocked past Leo's shoulder hard, and into the tunnels from which they just came. Mikey scampered out of his way, tears flowing seriously now.

"Raph!" Leo yelled. "Get back here! You need to apologize!" Raph didn't turn around and soon disappeared from view. Leo and Donnie exchanged a horrified look. Mikey was on his knees, a sob breaking in his throat. Raph's words would forever echo in his head. _I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!_

With no response or sign of Raph turning back around, Leo growled, deep in his throat, and set off to follow him. Donnie tried to follow, but Leo cut him off, gesturing at Mikey. "No. Stay with Mikey. I got this." Donnie nodded and knelt down next to his brother, putting an arm around him and watching as Leo chased after Raph.

* * *

 **R &R! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all my fantastic guest reviewers on this chapter... you know who you are!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Raph stomped across the surface, muttering and grumbling about his new life. Honestly, he couldn't tell you how he got to the surface except for the fact that it happened to be sheer luck that he ran into the ladder, and he also couldn't tell you where exactly he was located, but that wasn't stopping him! He needed some time to process everything, and the best way Raph knew how to clear his head was by getting some fresh air on the surface. But how was he going to get home?

He gritted his teeth. That wasn't a concern right now; he could deal with that later. He needed to think...

First of all, he was still pissed as shell that he couldn't see. He'd never see Splinter meditating anymore, or Donnie tinkering with his nerdy little technology gadgets. He'd never see Leo acting out _Space Heroes_ again, or the glint in his eyes when facing off in the dojo. He'd never see Spike contentedly munching on leaves, and Mikey... He'd never see the priceless look on his face when he brought home a fresh pizza, or what he looked like carrying out an elaborate prank on some unfortunate victim. How was that fair? Weren't their lives complicated enough, having to live and hide underground, having to be freakin' mutant TURTLES of all things. It wasn't fair!

His thoughts flicked back to Mikey, and he narrowed his eyes. Why should he feel bad about never again seeing the one who caused this to happen in the first place? Raph spit at the ground, not caring when it landed, until it hit his foot.

"Ugh! Gross," he stumbled back, trying to shake off his foot and cursing. "That's disgusting!" Unfortunately, it had lapsed his mind that he wasn't in the sewers anymore, and his shrieks alerted someone else that he was there. Raph was too busy yelling at his foot to notice that the Kraang had him surrounded.

"Here is one of the creatures who call themselves 'The Turtles.' 'The Turtle' must be destroyed!"

Raph stiffened and felt a chill run up his spine. He patted his belt for his T-Phone, and not feeling it, inwardly cursed. "This can't be good," he groaned. He did, however, feel his Sai, still in the habit of carrying them, and brandished them, shifting back into a defensive position. "Come and get me," he snarled. "Even blind I can still kick your shells!"

The Kraang didn't need to be told twice, and they open fired on him. He could only rely on his hearing, and he jumped, twisted, and ducked to avoid getting shot.

"Ha!" he sneered, punching the air in front of him with a fist. "Is that all you got?"

It was not.

More and more Kraang showed up, shooting blasts that whizzed so close to his head Raph thought it seared his bandana tails until Raph started running blindly trying not to get hit. He was a little surprised he made it that far, actually, until a shot grazed his arm, and he called out in pain. He dropped to his knees, not expecting it, and felt another bolt hit his thigh.

He groaned again and curled up into a ball, trying to protect himself with his shell, but he could still feel the bolts hitting him as the Kraang circled closer and closer. Before he passed out, he thought he heard a voice yelling his name, but couldn't do anything more than groan in response.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, drawing the Kraang's attention. "Leave my little brother alone!"

* * *

 **R &R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I actually started writing a sequel to my other fic _Happiness is Bliss,_ and I've been thinking about trying to find a beta to help me with characterization. It's been so long since I've watched the 2k3 series I want to make sure everything is as spot on as possible! Anybody know how I find one?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Leo leapt into the air, flipping until he landed in front of Raph's mostly unconscious form. He held up both of his katanas, striking a defensive position. _Okay, Leo,_ he thought to himself, scanning the aliens. _Only nine. Easy. You could do that in your sleep._ Raph groaned behind him, and Leo felt a nervous thrill run up his spine. He just wasn't quite used to defending his unconscious, disabled brother, that's all. He bounced on his heels, determined.

"It is another one of those which we call 'the turtles.' 'The turtle' must be destroyed." A Kraang bot turned its eerily blank face towards the others, and they all cocked their blasters. Leo narrowed his eyes, putting his weight on his back foot.

With a sharp cry, Leo ran towards the Kraang, tunneling all of his anger and frustration from the last few days into slicing up the enemy. Everything from Raph's accident, to the guilt he felt at letting it happen under his leadership, to his sadness at watching Donnie and Mikey try to deal was channeled into swinging his katanas, and his mind cleared into an almost meditative state.

Before he knew it, he was standing and panting in the middle of a pile of destroyed Kraang. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs, trying to calm his breathing. He looked over his shoulder at his brother. Raph was still crumpled in a heap at the back of the alleyway, and several holes in his shell seemed to be steaming. Leo winced; that had to hurt. He straightened up and walked over to him, kneeling back down and putting two fingers against his neck.

"Raph?" Leo said. "Can you hear me?" He flipped Raph over onto his shell and shook his shoulder to try and wake him. Raph groaned but otherwise didn't respond. Grunting, Leo bent and hoisted Raph up over his shoulder, wincing under the weight.

 _Guess we'll have to take the long way home,_ he thought to himself, already imagining how sore his arms were going to be tomorrow. He headed off.

* * *

Donnie and Mikey had been sitting on the couch, waiting in the lair for Leo. The TV was on, but only Mikey really seemed to be listlessly watching it. Whenever Mikey wasn't looking, Donnie kept giving the back of his head worried looks. He really hadn't taken Raph's words well, and his eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

When Leo finally stumbled in with Raph, Donnie jumped up to help carry him in.

"What happened?" Donnie asked, eyes wide as he took in Raph's beat up shell and arms. He grabbed Raph's legs and helped Leo carry him over to the couch.

"The Kraang ambushed him," Leo said under gritted teeth. Man, his arms were about to fall off! "I made it just in time." Mikey jumped up as they laid him down, watching impassively. Donnie ran off to go get his medkit, and Leo moved his arms to stay on the couch.

"Roll him to his plastron!" Donnie called over his shoulder before he disappeared into his lab, leaving the others listening to several loud thumps and bangs. Leo shifted Raph into position before stepping back next to Mikey, chest heaving. His arms felt like jello, and he shook them out with a wince.

Mistaking Mikey's blank stare for a worried one, Leo rested a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be okay," Leo said reassuringly. "Raph could pull through almost anything."

Mikey shrugged off his hand and stepped away, a look of disdain on his face. "For all I care, the Kraang should've taken him away!" Leo's jaw dropped. Without bothering to hear what else he had to say, Mikey headed off to his room. He didn't look back.

Leo stared after his retreating back. _Oh, no..._ he thought. "Mikey?"

* * *

 **R &R! Oh, and we'll be hearing from a new character next chapter. Got any guesses on who it's gonna be? **


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I'm not sure if anyone is reading this fic anymore, so I think I may take a break from posting chapters for a while.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh, shell!" Donnie swore, wincing as he took in Raph's beat up shell. "We're almost out of medical supplies. You hear that, Raph? You're wasting all our supplies!" Raph didn't respond, still passed out, and Donnie dropped his hands, frustrated. He didn't have enough gauze to wrap around the last blast mark on Raph's arm.

"Everything good?" Leo asked, sticking his head into the lab. He heard Donnie's shout and walked closer to the cot Raph was lying on. He grimaced at the beat up condition of Raph's shell.

"I need you to call April," Donnie said, moving on from the blast mark and working on swiping a glob of salve on some of Raph's other wounds. He focused completely on Raph, not even bothering to look up at Leo. "Ask her if she can buy us some more medical supplies."

"Wow, you're giving up a chance to talk with April?" Leo said, the beginnings of a teasing smile on his face. "What will you do with your flow chart now?"

"Gee, Leo," Donnie said sarcastically. "Can't you see I'm a little busy here right now?" Leo's smile grew, and Donnie broke his concentration to meet his gaze. "Besides, I already thought of a new flow-chart I could make instead," he said in complete seriousness, "factoring in our newfound situation and all."

Leo blinked. "Oh-kay then," he said, pulling out his phone and dialing her number. When she answered, he put it on speakerphone so Donnie could hear too.

"Hello?" April said. "Leo?"

"Hey April, this is Leo-"

"- and Donnie!"

Leo raised an eye ridge at his brother, and Donnie shrugged, mouthing _what?_ and turning back to the base of Raph's shell.

"Hi Donnie," April said, sounding amused. "Something I can do for you guys?"

"Can you do us a favor?"

"Leo, I need you to hurry it up," Donnie said, looking a little annoyed. "I don't have all day. April - we need gauze. And medical supplies. Frankly, I'll take whatever you can give at this point." He sounded annoyed and rushed, and April could definitely tell.

"That was Donnie?" April said, sounding a little surprised.

Leo shot Donnie a look and turned around, walking out of the lab. "Sorry, April. He's been under a lot of stress lately."

Mikey looked up from the couch. "He's not the only one," he muttered, and Leo shot him a look, too.

"Shhh," Leo scolded. "I'm talking to April."

"Oh, is that Mikey?" April asked. "Hey! I'm on my way over with pizza and drinks right now. I'll stop for Donnie's medical supplies."

"Cool!" Mikey brightened briefly before sagging back down into the couch, looking at Leo balefully. "Just don't give any pizza to Raph."

Leo sighed, rubbing his eyes. April was silent for a moment.

"Uh, am I missing something?" she asked.

"I'll explain later," Leo said. "I'll wait for you by your usual sewer entrance."

"LEO! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Donnie yelled from the other room.

April whistled. "Yeah, I'll hurry. Gotta rescue you from whatever's got Donnie and Mikey both so riled up."

"Please," Leo said. "I'll see you in a bit." He hung up the phone and crossed his arms, looking at Mikey.

"What?" Mikey said, turning his head towards the TV.

"You know what," Leo said. Mikey studiously ignored him, and he sighed and turned to go meet April. _How is she even going to react to the news about Raph?_ he thought to himself. Something told him it probably wasn't going to be very good.

* * *

 **Poor Leo; he puts up with sooo** **much.**

 _ **Please**_ **R &R! **


	15. Chapter 15

**It's been ~1.5 weeks since I've updated this story. Thank you to everybody who reviewed/favorited/followed during that time. Please, keep up the feedback! It makes it very encouraging to update quickly!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

April was practically running to go meet up with Leo and the other turtles. All of them had been acting so strangely recently, she didn't know what to think! In her backpack was a piping hot pizza and a bunch of medical supplies she hoped Donnie could use. Carefully, she looked both ways to make sure nobody was following her before sliding over the manhole cover and jumping down inside.

"Leo?" she whispered. "Are you here yet?" A soft thud landed behind her, and she whipped around, heart pumping wildly.

"Relax," he reassured her. "Just me." He stepped closer so she could see him in the light of the manhole cover, blue eyes flashing. Before she could say anything, he was up and moving the manhole cover back over for her, cloaking them in darkness again.

"Thanks," she mumbled, feeling out to grab his arm.

"No problem," he said, and she felt him grab her hand and direct it over to latch on to his arm. "Let's go before Donnie comes out looking for us himself." He began walking, and she had to practically speed walk to keep up with his quick pace.

"Yeah, about that," April said sarcastically, "what's up with you guys? I haven't heard from you in forever, and when I do it's Donnie yelling at me to bring gauze." She could see Leo's bright gaze give her a sideways look. "Now, if it was Raph, I could understand the yelling, but Donnie of all people?" She felt Leo cringe a little at Raph's name, and wondered if she went too far.

"Listen," Leo said, sounding slightly apologetic. "I know that we've all been acting pretty weird on the phone, but there have been some... pretty big change around here lately, okay?"

April nodded, feeling a little guilty for chewing him out. Leo didn't deserve it. _What sort of changes does he mean?_ she wondered to herself, daring to cast another look at Leo. He was staring straight ahead, jaw tensed, and she swung her head forward too. They walked in silence for the rest of the way home. When they finally arrived, the lair was eerily quiet.

"April's here!" Leo called out. "Donnie, come get your supplies. Mikey, the pizza's here!" April was bombarded with two hyperactive turtles coming up in her face.

"Hi, April!" Donnie said, snatching the first aid kit from her backpack. "Bye, April!" He was gone as instantly as he appeared, heading back into the lab and shutting the door quickly behind him.

"April!" Mikey beamed at her. She handed over the pizza, and he gripped it so tightly no one dared to take it from him.

Leo led her over to the TV and flipped it on. Mikey bounded up next to her, chewing on a piece of crust with a blissed-out expression on his face. She and Leo talked a bit, polite conversation, while she was still wondering _what the shell was going on_.

Donnie joined them a bit later, looking a lot more relaxed than he seemed before. He snagged a slice of pizza from Mikey's box and sat down on his other side. Leo glanced over at him. "You done?" Leo asked, an unreadable expression on his face. Donnie nodded, mouth full. Mikey's face didn't change at all; he continued to gnaw at his crust like nothing was happening. "Well? Is he okay?" Leo pressured.

Donnie swallowed his bite and nodded. "He'll be okay. He's actually awake now, just very groggy and hurting." Leo nodded slowly. Mikey choked on a bite, and Donnie whacked him hard on the shell, attention still focused on Leo.

April looked around, still confused and counting everyone. "Wait, who's hurt? Raph? Is he okay? What happened?"

Mikey coughed, clearing his throat. "See for yourself," he said bitterly, and stalked off, holding two more slices in his hands.

April looked freaked. "What's wrong? Is it Splinter?" She didn't notice the door open and a groggy turtle step out behind her.

"I think I was hit by a Kraang spaceship," Raph groaned. He walked stiffly over to the couch, taking slow, careful steps. He fell back onto Donnie, who let out a squeak of protest.

"Raph! Get off me!"

"Sorry," Raph grumbled, but he rolled her, plastron down. April took in his beat-up shell, eyes growing even wider.

"Raph, if you ever leave again like that, I'll kill you. Personally." Leo threatened. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'm serious!" Leo snapped. "And you need to apologize to Mikey."

Raph's face darkened. "I really didn't mean that."

Leo frowned. "Well, we all thought you did. And now he won't even be in the room when we mention you! Talk to him."

"Yeah, yeah, I will. If he comes close enough," Raph added under his breath, and Leo closed his eyes, rubbing his face with his hands. Raph reached out to shove him, not realizing just how far away he was from him, and he accidentally shoved April's arm instead, hard. She squeaked and rocketed over into Leo's shell, who caught and steadied her. Raph chuckled awkwardly. "Whoops. Sorry, April. How long have you been here?"

"I've been here the whole time," she said, a little bit hurt that he didn't notice her. And then she took in the blank stare, how he hadn't looked directly at any of them, the slow movements he made now to sit up, and her eyes grew wide. "Why are you acting like that? Cut that out, it's not funny!"

Raph frowned, a dangerous look on his face. "Like what?"

"Like you're blind! It's not funny!" She crossed her arms and realized nobody was laughing. Donnie looked horrified, Leo heartbroken, and Raph... well, Raph just looked sad.

"April," Leo said gently, but her eyes grew wide as she realized this wasn't a joke.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, throwing a hand over her mouth and feeling her cheeks flush a bright red. "Raph, you're blind!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh my gosh," April repeated. "Raph, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize... When did this happen?" Leo had told her there'd been some big changes in the lair, but this is definitely not what she expected!

Raph's eyes were sad, and he was focused somewhere vaguely to her left. He muttered something incomprehensible.

April tilted her head slightly, not understanding a word. "Sorry, what?"

Donnie sighed. "He was hit on the back of the head by the Kraang trying to protect Mikey," he explained. "It only happened maybe a week or two ago."

"No, it happened because I wasn't paying attention!" Raph spat, fists curling in frustration, and April looked at him sadly.

"Oh, Raph," she said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He stiffened. "You can still be a ninja, right? I'm sure Master Splinter knows what to do." Leo winced out of the corner of her eye.

Raph let out a deep breath and slowly uncurled his fists. "No," he said, obviously trying to keep his voice even. "I, um, went to the surface and got beat beat up pretty badly." He lifted his arm to show her the bandages, almost whacking her in the face. She jerked back in surprise. "Master Splinter refuses to let me train. He says it's too dangerous." Raph snorted, showing exactly what he thought of that statement. "I'd need special training, but nobody knows how to do that. Ninjas need all their senses." He sounded bitter, and April pondered it quietly.

"We're looking for a way," Leo said gently.

"It's impossible," Raph snorted.

"Don't give up just yet," Leo admonished gently, and Raph rolled his eyes, turning away from his brother's voice.

"But why is Mikey angry at you?" April asked quietly. "You saved him." Raph winced, shoulders slumping a bit. He looked... ashamed, and April didn't know what to think of it. It wasn't like Raph to sound so defeated.

"Yeah, Raph," Donnie said. He didn't look happy, April noticed, and even Leo had winced a little at her question.

Raph looked like he'd rather be anywhere in the world rather than sitting on the couch next to April in that moment. "I told him I hated him and that it was his fault I'm blind," he muttered, almost too quiet for her to hear.

"Raph!" April gasped, appalled.

Raph groaned. "I know, I know," he muttered, crossing his arms defensively. "It's not his fault."

"Have you apologized yet?" she prodded.

Raph turned his head from her and stayed quiet. That was all the answer she needed.

"You need to go apologize." April frowned at Leo and Donnie, looking at them with an expression that asked _why_ _didn't you make him before?_

"Yeah, yeah," Raph said, waving a hand dismissively. "Maybe when I'm not so tired." He yawned, feeling a wave of exhaustion hit him like a train. Donnie had said something about him being pretty groggy still.

"No," April said in a tone of voice that bode no disobedience. "You need to do it now."

Donnie exchanged surprised glances with Leo. "But April," he started out, "he really does need..." He trailed off with a sharp look from her, holding up his hands defensively. Leo tried to fight a smile, and when she turned the glare on him, immediately wondered if she could teach him how to get control over his brothers.

"Fine," Raph said, sounding resigned. He stood up and wobbled slightly. In a flash, Leo was by his side, arms outstretched and ready to balance him. "Is he in his room?" April hummed an affirmative, and Raph's disgruntled expression changed to a more nervous one. "What if he doesn't want to listen?"

"Raph," April said, doing her best to sound as soothing and reassuring as possible. "It's Mikey; of course he'll forgive you." _At least, I hope so. But we won't find that out unless he actually goes and TALKS to him!_

Raph smacked away Leo's hands. "I got it," he snapped. "I can walk, you know." Chastised, Leo stepped back, giving Raph plenty of room to start making his way to Mikey's room.

 _At least Mikey didn't left his skateboard lying out on the ground_ , Leo thought to himself, watching Raph walk off. _That could've been a disaster._

Raph successfully made it to Mikey's room, and he opened the door without knocking. "Mikey?"

* * *

 **Didn't get feedback for last chapter either. Hope you guys are still reading and enjoying.**

 **PLEASE R &R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Anyone on Tumblr? I'd love to get involved in the TMNT fandom over there.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Mikey?" Raph said, feeling for the doorframe to make sure he was in the right place.

"Go away, Raph. I don't wanna talk," Mikey snarled, startling Raph with his tone. He knew Mikey was angry, but he didn't sound like Mikey here. He sounded like, well, himself, and it was jarring. Damn April for making him do this.

"Mikey, I want to talk," Raph tried again, taking a hesitant step inside his room.

"Oh, really?" Mikey said, sarcasm bleeding off of every word. "'Cuz last time we talked, you made it crystal clear you never wanted to talk to me again. And you know what? I am perfectly cool with it!"

Raph cleared his throat in embarrassment, feeling his cheeks heat. "Mikey. Listen to me. I said some things I really didn't mean. For one, it's not your fault. It's mine - all mine, as much as I hate to admit it. I was the one who wasn't paying attention to what was behind me. Two, I don't think that you're the one who should be blind. Shell, none of us should be!" He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice and failed miserably. "I haven't accepted it yet. I don't know if I ever will." When Mikey didn't stop him, he took another step forward, then another, then another, until his knees hit Mikey's bed. He sat down, patting the blankets to make sure he didn't sit on any moldy pizza slices. "I still dream in color, you know," he threw out desperately, trying to break the silence.

Mikey was eerily quiet, and Raph cleared his throat again, ducking his head. Man, he _really_ hated doing stuff like this. Emotional talks were not his thing. He hastily scrubbed at his eyes. "I'm really sorry," he said, voice cracking embarrassingly. "You're my little brother. I'd do this all over again if it meant you weren't hurt."

What that really meant: I love you, but Raph was too emotionally constipated to come outright and say it. Both of them knew it, and Mikey couldn't help the warm feeling that blossomed in his chest. He was still unhappy - Raph really had gone too far - but he had missed his big brother, and he was glad he was okay. He lunged forward and threw his arms around Raph. It was too sudden of a movement, and Raph stiffened automatically, not knowing it was coming, but then he relaxed and patted him on the shell.

"Alright, alright," he said gruffly. His shoulder was damp from where Mikey had rested his head, happy tears having leaked out. "You can get off me now."

Mikey leaned back and bounced on the bed, almost sending his brother flying. Raph grabbed the bed frame in a hurry, looking disgruntled. "So, Raphie, you wanna see my surprise for you?"

Raph frowned. "Don't call me that."

"Nuh-uh. I'm entitled to call you Raphie now," Mikey said. "You know, because you told me you hated me and all that." He was obviously teasing, but Raph still felt a guilty pang, and he grumbled in response. "But don't you wanna see my surprise? Well... I guess you won't really _see_ it..."

Raph took a swing at his brother, and Mikey laughed and jumped off the bed, easily ducking out of reach. "What is it?" he asked gruffly, curiosity getting the better of him.

Mikey laughed. "Well, it's a few things, actually. But it's gonna be awesome!"

Raph groaned. His definition of awesome was very different from Mikey's. "Oh, I can't wait," he said, a touch sarcastic.

"Come on!" Mikey said, ignoring his tone and pulling at his arm. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **I'm putting this fic on hiatus. It is completed, though, so it will one day be finished. What do you think the surprise will be?**

 **R &R. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow, it's been almost nine months since I last updated. Since then, five of my stories were nominated (and three placed) in the 2018 TMNT Universal Fanfic Competition! What an honor! Thanks to anybody who voted for me.**

 **Enjoy this chapter. This is for you guys!**

* * *

Mikey led Raph back into the living room. Raph could practically feel the happy waves radiating off of Mikey next to him.

"Hey guys!" Mikey chirped, and the others turned to look at him in surprise. Mikey, holding Raph's arm? Leo and Donnie exchanged surprised, but excited looks. "You ready to give Raph his surprise?"

Raph groaned. "This better be good," he said, but the curious look on his face belittled his tone.

Mikey plopped down on the couch, with Raph more hesitantly sitting down next to him, making sure not to sit in anybody's lap this time.

"Hold on," Donnie said. "I gotta go grab it." He rushed into his lab, leaving a still vibrating Mikey and a nervous Raph.

"Bro, you gotta give me a hint," Raph said, turning his head in Mikey's direction.

Mikey all but cackled, squirming. "You'll get it soon enough," he said, with such an ominous tone it made Raph swallow. April giggled too; Leo had filled her in on the surprise when the others were gone.

Donnie appeared back in the room, a long, skinny package in his hands. "Here," he said to Raph, holding it in front of him. Raph took it gingerly, slowly running his hands up and down the length of the box. He patted it for an easily tearable part, and when he couldn't find one, sliced it with his Sai. Leo and Donnie both winced, hoping he wouldn't accidentally slice it.

He stuck one of his hands down the box and pulled out a smooth, red, wooden cane. Raph's face lit up in understanding. "It's a cane," he said.

"It's red!" Mikey said, and Raph's smile grew. "Now you won't trip over stuff."

"Now I won't have to fix you up anymore," Donnie said, referencing to Raph's endeavor topside, and Raph's grin turned sheepish.

Raph used the cane to push himself up and tried to make it to the other side of the couch. He nearly tripped a couple of times, but the others reassured him it was a work in process.

"Thanks, bro," Raph said to Donnie, voice sounding hoarse and awfully choked up. On the inside, Raph knew it was going to be a long battle with his pride to admit he'd have to use this now, but he imagined the look on Donnie's face and knew he couldn't turn it down. He awkwardly bent down to hug Donnie, who squeezed him back tightly.

"Awwww," Mikey cooed. "Kodak moment!"

"Mikey!" Raph growled. He lunged in the direction of Mikey's voice and tried to whack him with the new cane.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Mikey cried, covering his head. "Stop! I still have to give you your present!" Immediately, Raph stepped back, and Mikey ducked out and ran to the direction of his room. Raph sat down in the vacant spot, listening to the sound of Mikey's footsteps pattering back and forth.

He could hear the others gasp, and then something cold and scaly touched his hand.

"Whoa!" Raph cried out, jerking his hand away. "What is that?"

"A seeing eye dog!" Mikey said proudly. Raph stuck his hand back out and felt the dog lick it.

"And where did you get it?" Leo asked. Raph could almost imagine the shocked look on Leo's face and let out a snort.

"An old man was sitting on a park bench, and he was sitting right beside it!" Mikey sighed. "So resourceful!"

"WHAT?" Donnie shrieked. "Mikey, that man was blind! You have to go take the dog back!"

"What? No! Me and Buttercup are already best buds now!" Mikey whined. Raph heard the resulting scuffle of Leo pushing him and the dog towards the exit. "Sorry, Raph!" Mikey called out, voice already sounding more distant. "I'll get you another present!"

The rest of their family groaned.

* * *

 **R &R!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Don't start until I get back!" Mikey's voice rang faintly from the tunnels.

April blinked. "What did he say?" she asked Donnie, who shrugged.

Raph tilted his head to the side. "He said not to start without him, whatever that means." April gaped in amazement, and even Leo looked a little surprised.

"How did you hear that? It was all gibberish to me!" April said.

Raph shrugged.

Donnie furrowed his brow, obviously thinking. "When you're blind, your other sense tend to step up as to make up for the loss of your sight. I was unaware this improvement happened so quickly, though. Have you been able to hear better since you've lost your sight?"

Raph seemed to think about this for a moment. "I dunno," he said, shrugging again. "I haven't really thought about it."

"I'm sure that'll be really good for training," April mused to herself, and that made Raph perk up a bit.

"Wait, you think - " he paused, tilting his head towards the door, "wait, Mikey's coming back." Sure enough, Mikey trotted back into the living room, suspiciously free of seeing-eye dogs.

"I'm baaaaaack," he sang, plopping back down next to Raph. "You can start now."

"Did you give the dog back?" Leo asked.

"I took him back to the park, but I couldn't find the man anymore... I'm sure somebody will find him, though! I put his collar back on." Mikey still didn't look happy about having to return his gift.

Leo leaned back, looking relieved.

"April, go back to what you were saying," Raph said. "You think I could still be a ninja?"

April blinked. "I mean, isn't that what you've been training to do your whole life? It'll probably take some new work, but I don't really think you'd have to give it up. It's your life at this point."

Raph's face lit up, and he leaned back into his seat, contemplating this idea. He'd been so down on himself that he'd never be able to train or fight again, but that wouldn't be the case. He could work at it - and he liked training, so that wouldn't be any true hardship - and maybe one day he could go topside with his brothers again! It was an exciting thought.

"Raph," Donnie said, breaking Raph out of his thoughts. "We've got something else for you." He passed a stack of books to Mikey, who handed them over to Raph. Raph ran his hand down their spine, frowning. "Open them," Donnie said, a little amused. Raph open them, placing a hand on the dots on the pages.

"Braille?" he said, and Donnie nodded before quickly correcting himself.

"Yeah, I've been doing some research and reading on it in the last few days and I'm gonna teach myself. And you, if you wanna learn, too."

"I'm working on finding some comic books for you in braille," Mikey boasted, knocking into Raph's arm. "If I can't find any, I'll just make some!"

"Some of the Space Heroes books are in braille," Leo said. "The movie adaption books. I could definitely find you those."

Raph was frozen, hand still splayed out on the page. He blinked rapidly, throat working. "Yeah," he said, voice sounding a little hoarse. "Thanks, guys," he said.

"Group hug!" Mikey crowed, and all of the boys were piling on each other to hug. April watched, smiling and laughing, until Donnie pulled her in, too.

Someone cleared their throat behind the couch, and the boys turned in that direction. Master Splinter was standing there, watching fondly.

"Raphael, Michelangelo, I am glad to see you have made up."

Raph grinned, a little sheepishly. "I'm glad someone was able to get my shell movin'." April grinned again, knowing he was talking about her.

"If you boys are done here now, I would like to speak with you in the dojo." Exchanging concerned looks, the group followed. Raph used his new cane to lead his way.

They followed Splinter into the dojo, and when he gestured for them to all sit down, they took a semi-circle position. Mikey tugged Raph down to sit next to him, not wanting to be far from him after their make-up.

"Now, I must preface this with a warning. I am not sure if this will work. Leonardo has been helping me with research, but we do not know very much about this process."

"What process?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, Sensei, what are we about to do?" Mikey looked at Leo suspiciously. "What do you know?"

"Leonardo, would you like to begin?" Splinter said, and Leo nodded.

"Okay, we're going to meditate," Leo said, and everyone groaned. "No, come on. We have to, for this. For Raph." There was no more complaining, but now Raph was looking more nervous by the second.

"Lead on, bro!" Mikey said.

"Think peaceful thoughts. Raphael, concentrate on your mind. Be calm, with deep breaths. Right before you slip into your meditative trance, focus on your mind and spread it outwards." Raph wrinkled up his nose but closed his eyes.

"What do we do?" Donnie asked.

Leo shrugged. "Same thing, I think. But instead of focusing on your own mind, focus on Raph's Chi. When you slip into your trance, concentrate even more on his mind."

Donnie looked suspicious, but he closed his eyes and began his breathing techniques. April and Mikey weren't too far behind him.

Leo, making sure all of his siblings were following his instructions, settled down and looked at Splinter. "I really hope this works, Sensei."

"Me too, Leonardo. And yet if it doesn't, we can just try again." Leo nodded and closed his eyes, preparing to begin. He felt himself calming, his breathing slow, becoming more at peace with himself. Focusing on Raph near him, he concentrated with all of his might, and felt his own senses white out. With a gasp, he was somewhere all new and yet somewhat familiar to him.

* * *

 **Oh no, a cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed this. R &R for a faster update. :) **


End file.
